A Heartbeat
by jescya
Summary: GRUVIA, Suffering from nightmare's Gray seems to be the only one to see Juvia's change of behavior. But Fairy Tail is in a state of crisis as the guild members being poison. A cooperation of jescya and BrigitteoO
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Everyone_**

**_Please enjoy - A cooperation of jescya and BrigitteoO..._**

**_Please note we do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Please review :)_**

* * *

Gray sat up straight in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He starts wondering what made him wake up as he can't recall what he dreamt about. The darkroom felt colder than before as he sees the window swinging back and forward due to the wind. He quickly rises to close the windows as he notes the lack of illumination. There were no starlight nor moonlight. The sky was filled with grey lightning clouds, suddenly a flash of Juvia's face comes to mind. His eyes widen as a wave of fear fills his body. He begins shaking his head trying to rid the horrific feeling. He steps back into bed only to find his pillow slightly wet. 'I probably had a wonderful dream that made me drool', he thought as he went back to sleep.

The next day at the guild Gray sat by one of the tables. Lucy and Natsu were fighting over something but he didn't bother listening. He rested his head on the table. Waking up in the middle of the night wasn't the best thing. He still felt a bit tired. He heard the guild doors open and some hurrying footsteps. Gray moved his head a bit so he could see. Levy was running towards Gajeel. She seems very tired. She shakes his arm. "Gajeel, you need to help me!"

Gajeel looked at her a bit annoyed, "What's it, shrimp?"

Levy looked like she was panicking and about to cry. "I lost Juvia on our mission!, I looked but I can't find her anywhere!"

Gajeel signed and got up from his chair. "It's probably nothing, maybe she found some weird new shop or something."

Gray lifted his head from the table. "Juvia's gone? Is everything ok with her?", Gray softly question himself while looking at Gajeel walking to the guild's door with Levy close behind him.  
He moved his head back to the table and lay down once more. Hearing Lucy and Natsu talking to each other and listening to the usual cheering sounds of the guild.

"Juvia!", Levy yelled happily and Gray immediately sat up. "I was so scared when I lost you!", Levy said while hugging her. "Are you ok?"

Juvia smiled nervously. "Juvia's so sorry she made you worry. She doesn't really know how we were separated."

"It's ok. I'm glad your back!" Levy said smiling.

Juvia quickly makes her way pass Gray towards the bar. She can no longer ignore the stabbing pains and rumbles of the gnawing pain in her stomach. She gave a heavy, weary sigh. "Mirajane can I have something to eat, please?", she said placing herself down on the chair. She can hardly remember when last she ate, feeling the hunger draining all her energy.

Gray stares at the unsteady figure passing him without saying a word, astonished at the fact that Juvia is giving him the cold shoulder. She normally so eager to speak to him yet her eyes appearing so absent. A discomfited feeling swirling in his stomach. 'She looks okay, stop being so paranoid.', he thought as he moves his head back on the table into a deep slumber.

"What would you like to order?", asked Mirajane as she set a tray with beverages on the counter.

"Juvia wants…", she started but Mirajane rushed away with a cleaning cloth before she could finish her sentence.

"Hi Juvia!", Lisanna said smiling and walked behind the bar.

Juvia smiled and greeted her. "Hello Lisanna-san!", trying to ignore the sounds her stomach just begins to make.

"Mira-nee forgot a drink on this order. Don't tell her. She hasn't been herself lately, really chaotic!", Lisanna said when she made the other drink and placing it on a tray.

Lisanna giggled at the sound Juvia's stomach just made. "If you're hungry, just come and make something", she said.

"If you have to wait for Mira-nee it can be a while",said Lisanna while smiling. Juvia nodded and thanked her as she walked behind the bar.

"How is your novel going Lu-chan?" Levy asked getting closer to Lucy. She blushed and looked a bit around her.

"I'm working on it, but it has been a bit busy going on missions and all." She answered.

"It's Natsu isn't it!" Levy grinned and turned to Natsu, who was sitting next to Lucy at the bar, "You should let her write more!"

"What?!" Natsu said confused.

"Sorry Juvia what would you like.", Mirajane asked while smiling.

"Don't worry, Juvia helped herself.", she said as she digs into the plate in front of her.

"Then excuse me", said Mirajane as she quickly picks up the beverage tray, making her way to Gajeel table. Handling the four mages their drinks.

"Thanks Mirajane.", said Freed while slowly slurping on his drink.

"Hey I ordered the orange juice!", stated Laxus as he takes hold of the jug from Gajeel.

"Wendy here you go.", said Mira as she puts the drink in front of her. "Thanks", Wendy lets out, without averting her eyes from her book.

"Mirajane can I also have some, please?", Natsu stated as he takes the last jug from the tray. Gajeel is twitching with anger because Natsu is gulping down his drink.

"Idiot what do you think you are doing", Gajeel lets out as he swung around and landed a fast and powerful kick into Natsu ribs. Natsu clutches his stomach in agony while sputtering out a curse as he races towards Gajeel landing a sharp punch to his jaw. Within seconds the guild was in complete and utter chaos. Gray wakes up to the sound of breaking glasses as he quickly makes his way to join the fight.

Laxus annoyed at the outburst makes his way towards the exits. He felt the weakness creep up from his knees as he stumbles against the table. He can feel himself losing consciousness. The rowdy figures and painful laughing cries swirled before him. He can hear someone faintly calling out to him as he struggles to maintain his composure. The noise finally settled down upon his name being called in agony, the horrific faces were the last scene imprinted in his mind as he fell to the ground. A dull ache forming in his chest. As he tries to sustain the little oxygen he has left, his heartbeat decreasing with every beat. He could hear nothing, not even the sound of the horrific screaming. He felt scared and increasing pain, yet strangely calm right until the end.

"In 20 days this beat will fade. Be at ease, you are my key. Soon you will rest.", Gray heard someone muttered but is unable to distinguish who the voice belongs to, while everyone else rushes pass him towards Laxus unmoving body.

* * *

_**To be continue...**_

_**What happened to Laxus and who does the voice belong to stating "20 days this beat will fade."**_

_**Please review.. :) :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Everyone.. (^O^)**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**Please enjoy Chapter 2...**_

_**A cooperation of jescya and BrigitteoO **_

_**Please note we do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Worried Mirajane puts a blanket over Laxus unconscious body inside the infirmary there was a worried an uncomfortable silence as Porlyusica was trying to diagnose him. Mirajane felt guilty, wondering if it was her clumsiness that caused this. Wasn't she the one who made him the drink? What if people believed that she was the one who deliberately did this to him? But she could never hurt her friends!

The room was already beginning to lack daylight, but most of the guild members were still around to wait for what Porlyusica had to say. The tense atmosphere, giving an understanding most of them felt shocked and scared that a powerful mage as Laxus went down like this.

Heads starts turning as Porlyusica walked in the main guild hall. It was quiet as Porlyusica begin to speak. "He has been poisoned, I can't cure him, once the poison entered his body a riddle rune was cast."

"What is the riddle", asked Lucy with concern, her hands covering her mouth in shock at the news she thought it was only a tummy ache.

"My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick, fat, I am slow. I will rid your darkness moments.", said Porlyusica while handing Lucy the riddle rune she wrote down.

"I will help you solve it.", said Levy while scanning the note in Lucy hand.

"Count me in.", stated Freed as he grabs the note from Lucy.

"Once the riddle is solved, I will be able to work on the antidote.", said Porlyusica as she heads for the exits.

"Where are you going.", asked Gajeel as he stops her from leaving.

"I'm going home, call me once the riddle has been solved.", Porlyusica lets out

"Huh, why..", before Gajeel could finish his sentence he found himself on the floor.

"I hate humans", said Porlyusica as she speeds out the door.

* * *

As Gray turned around in his bed the sight of blue locks surprised him. "Juvia?" She was lying on one side and holding her hands close to her heart. Gray could see her closed eyes, thinking she was probably asleep. He worried seeing her looking like she was in pain. As she slowly opened her eyes a small tear fell down her cheek. "19 days." She said slowly as their surroundings began to fade.  
Gray screamed and sat right up in his bed dripping with sweat all over his body, gasping for breath and shaking with fear.

'Why do I keep having these weird nightmares of Juvia, I can't help but feel that there something wrong', Gary thought to himself as he quickly pushes the sheets off, too frightened to go back to sleep. These nightmares have been robbing him from his sleep, he never had sleeping problems before, yet feeling like he's being haunted in his dreams scared him. 'I rather not sleep', he thought to himself while quickly picking up his clothes as he heads for the door trying to escape from the terrifying experience.

* * *

Mirajane was sitting in a chair next to Laxus bed in the infirmary. It was early in the morning and most of the guild members weren't there yet. Levy, Freed and Levy had been trying to figure out the riddle to save Laxus but eventually went home to catch some sleep.

The guilt held Mirajane awake the whole night and she finally gave up on sleeping. She went to the guild before the sun had gone up this morning and watched the sunrise on her way. Sitting next to Laxus brought her guilt to a further level. She knew it wasn't she who put the poison in his drink and doesn't know who did. But she knew if she have not brought him his drink right away, It wouldn't have happened.  
She slowly got up and walked to the window as she looked outside she saw that the weather was going to match her feelings today. The grey clouds looked like they were about to burst any minute. 'What happen to the sun that shined so brightly before', she thought as she runs her fingertips down the glass window. The door slowly creaks open, the sound startled her as she looks round waiting for someone to enter yet only a cold breeze enveloped the entire room. "Who's there", Mirajane nervously calls out as she heads towards the door. The room dead silence except for her heavy breathing, she quickly closes the door and heads back to the bed, holding Laxus hand as she places herself on the chair.

'Someone must have poisoned the drink at the bar counter or on her way to Laxus table when I wasn't looking.', Mirajane thought as she tries to recall her steps. Her thoughts were interrupted when the lights begin flickering and the door creeping open once again. "Show yourself.", she quickly lets out while scanning the silent room as she grips Laxus hand tighter. Only a menacing buzzing sound response to her cries. The sound becoming louder and louder as it draws closer to her. Her heart pounding in her ears, she tried to scream, but the buzzing sounds made it impossible. She stares down at her hands feeling the numbness overwhelming her the freezing cold feeling creeping up from her fingertips. She quickly summoned her strength, shaking her arms, trying to rid the coldness as she painfully cries for help. She can feel her numb body collapsing onto Laxus chest. Her cold face feeling the warmth of his body, tear drop on her cheek was the last warm she felt escaping her numb body.

* * *

"Good morning Gray-sama.", Juvia called out as she hurries to his side.

"Oh, Juvia on your way to the guild.", Gray asked, wondering why Juvia is up so early.

"Yes, Juvia wants to check on Laxus.", she said while faintly smiling at Gray.

"Me too.", Gray stated as they make their way towards the guild.

The guild was still empty, but the light was on in the infirmary. "Is someone here?" Gray said loudly. But nobody answered. Gray walked to the infirmary to check up on Laxus. As they walked into the open door, they saw Mirajane laying on Laxus chest. "Was she here all night?" Juvia asked as she stood behind Gray.

He stepped forward and tried waking Mirajane up. He shook her shoulder a bit, trying for her to wake up. She didn't move at all so he called her name a few times. "Mira. Wake up.", Gray said as he shakes her a bit harder. But Mirajane didn't move at all and fell on the ground. "Mirajane!", Gray screamed shocked.

Juvia knelt beside Mirajane and lifted her head from the ground she suddenly stops as she picks up a little note that lay on the ground next to her. "Like our bond are painfully faith is shared, alive without breath, only you can bring me back to life yet our time is slowly fading away.", she read and looked at Gray.

"It must be another riddle.", He said, "She is also poisoned." Juvia looked down at Mirajane. Gray was worried about his friends. If it wasn't just Laxus then maybe more would follow.

As more guild members came in the guild they were worried and helped with finding answers to the note.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yelled as she watched her sister lying on the bed next to Laxus. She ran over to her sister and hugged her unconscious body. Elfman was standing behind her in tears.

The whole guild was talking and discussing what to do next. It was loud, noisy and unbearable. "In 19 days this beat will fade. Be at ease, you are my key. Soon you will rest.", Gray heard behind him. His body froze as he looked back where the sound came from. Juvia's dark blue eyes faced him.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" she said surprised.

"Did hear something?", he demanded.

"No.", Juvia said worried. "Are you alright Gray-sama?"

Where the hell did that voice come from? Gray felt worried. He was sure he heard something like that yesterday. It was probably just the lack of sleep.

* * *

_**To be continue:**_

_**Stay tune -next chapter slowly revealing who the culprit is... (^o^)**_

_**Referring to Fairy Tail manga -Chapter 366 -What do you think the relation between Gray and Silver is?**_

**_BrigitteoO_**_** and I both think its a father/son relationship... Whats your opinion? Lets us know... (^o^)(^o^)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi Everyone.. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. :):):) awesome  
**_

_**Please enjoy Chapter 3**_

_**A cooperation of jescya and BrigitteoO **_

_**Please note we do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Erza enters the main guild as she begins explaining the situation about Laxus and Mirajane to everyone, they were all frozen in shock unsure how to react to the news as Erza kept darting back and forth very fast, her eyes starts scanning the speechless crown. She certain that she will be able to capture the culprit or anyone that's acting strange but she could not see anything out of the ordinary, well more like nothing out of the extraordinary.

She quickly clears her throat as she reads the note that Juvia handed her. "Like our bond, our painfully faith is shared, alive without breath, only you can bring me back to life yet our time is slowly fading away."

"Who are we beating up.", asked Natsu as he cracks his knuckles

"Show yourself.", Gajeel shouted, ready to lash out.

Gajeel and Natsu start fighting amounts themselves, Erza very annoyed at the two fighting in front of her, quickly sends them flying with a run up dropkick in order to regain the spotlight.

"You idiots your muscles we won't need, we need brain cells.", Erza shouted as she rubs her forehead trying to rid her head ache.

"The note is not a riddle it's just a message.", she said while glancing over the piece of paper again.

"The phrase, like our bond, our painfully faith is shared means that both are busy dying.", said Erza

"It can also imply that both were poison.", said Lucy while receiving a nod from Levy in agreement.

"The phrase, alive without breath indicates that Mira condition is not as bad as Laxus even if Laxus die there will be a way to bring her back to life.", said Freed as he takes the note from Erza.

"Oh! I understand, where is the beating up part?", asks Natsu while trying to grab the note from Freed.

"Idiot there is no beating part.", said Gajeel as he pushes Natsu away while grabbing the note from Freed.

"The last part, only you can bring me back to life yet our time is slowly fading away, is only a play on words. The perpetrator knows that we will consider this part of the message as the most important factor. They also mention time fading yet writes slowly in capital letters, taunting with our emotions because we don't know how many days or hours this slowly means.", said Gajeel as he heads towards the exits.

"Where are you going Gajeel.", asked Levy

"I'm going to find Porlyusica, since she might know how Mira was poisoned", said Gajeel.

"Oh, someone has a soft spot.", said Lucy while giggling.

"Stop spouting nonsense and solve the riddle that's cast on Laxus ", Gajeel shouted back in anger.

"Aye, Sir!", Lucy yelled as she hurries to the guild's library.

* * *

That night Gray was restless. All day he had been clueless looking through books. He knew he wasn't the smartest person in the guild. But he still wanted to help. His head was spinning and he was worried.

"I just need some sleep.", he signed as he stepped into the unoccupied bed next to Laxus. It feels so soft and comfortable. He lay on the bed trying to remember times that some of his guild mates weren't in danger or just some simple easy times. For what felt like hours he stared at the ceiling just trying to picture a happy moment.

A fade of blue came to mind. He was surprised just thinking about it. It was raining heavily as he saw her walking to him. Her pink umbrella protecting her from the cold rain. Her blue hair was strangely curled, but her blush was surprisingly cute.

They were on the rooftop of the Phantom Lord guild and she was the enemy. The clouds above them were grey. He remembered he liked battling with her. It was weird and she had said something's he didn't understand. But he had a hard time defeating her.

Their magic… He could freeze her water, but his ice had no effect on her. This Juvia suddenly smiled and as she walked to him her hairstyle and outfit changed. They are both members of the guild, the laughter and the yelling always made him feel at home. Her short hair suited her new cheerful personality. She smiled so brightly as she said. "Gray-sama! Juvia joined Fairy Tail!" He was as happy as he could be. He remembered her being such a help at the Tower of Heaven and he was glad she was now a part of his family. He would probably never admit it, but he was glad she joined the guild.

As he looked around, he discovered that his surroundings changed again. He was now sitting in a small restaurant. It was a little dark, but the small lights made it atmospheric. He remembered this feeling. Juvia looked very happy and the blush on her cheeks was making him a bit uncomfortable. Her hair was longer and her curls were waving like the ocean. It was a precious little memory of him and Juvia. He remembered meeting her on the streets late in the afternoon, both of them came back from a mission and he was a bit hungry. He asked her to come along, they ate good food and they had a nice time talking to each other. He stared at her blushing face as their surroundings began to fade.

Juvia was standing there. Total darkness surrounding them. Juvia was crying. Her expression was sad and looked exhausted. He tried to walk to her, but she opened her mouth and weakly said: "Please help Juvia!"

He stood in shock not sure what she meant. He desperately wanted to ask her," what's wrong. Why is she crying so much?", But once he opens his mouth, no sound escapes from his quivering lips. He watched her walk towards him as she turns into Sierra her full body transformation resembling water. "Gray-sama, 18 days", she softly whispered, staring at him with her teary eyes and her hand quivering on her chest.

Her hand shaking as she slowly began to rip away, liquid oozing around her fingers and it changes her Sierra body into a liquid flow of dark red. She pulled a little harder, the sound of veins snapping as she cries out painfully, She starts yanking harder and harder as she moves closer towards him. "Juvia what are you doing!", He so badly wanted to call out, but no matter how hard he tried no words came forth.

He desperately tries to hold her back from tearing herself apart, but he felt the lower half of his body able to move as he struggles to get away, he felt a body behind him wrapping their arms around him and started squeezing him. Paralyzed in fear that he can't stop her, that he can't save her. The pain in his chest stabbing uncontrollably as she stands in front of him. She slowly reaches the bloody messy hand towards him, he stares down at the still hammering heart that desperately clinging to life.

The thought of Juvia dying in front of his eyes is frightening as he desperately tries to reach his arms out to embrace her. Her heart beats decreasing the tighter her hand wraps around it as she cries out; "Gray-Sama, Please help me!" Her painful voice that's calling out to him feared him to death. The thought of her dying would drive him insane as he extends his arms. Juvia, like a raindrop, fell to the ground, scattering into tiny fragments as Gray stares at the blood running over her hands to drip onto the floor. Gray awoke and found himself sweating on the floor. 'How did I get here', he thought as he frighten stares at his hand the color red flashing in his head.

* * *

Wendy walked out of the bathroom to the sink to wash her hands. She looks at herself as she opens the tap. Her pale face and the bags under her eyes couldn't possibly be covered. She was sleeping badly now that her guild mates were poisoned. She clearly feels bad. She was supposed to be the healer, she should be helping them, but right now there was nothing she could do.

She closed the tap and walked towards the towel to dry her hands. Maybe she could help. She did smell the poison in Laxus and Mirajane bodies. If she could spot it, she may discover who did it.

Wendy smiled a bit weakly,"I will do anything I can do to help out!"

When she walked to the door Juvia just opened it. "Oh, Wendy, are you okay Wendy-san?", she asked smiling. "You seem a bit tired."

"I'm ok. Thank you Javia-san!" Wendy said with a small grin.

"It's going to be okay Wendy-san. Juvia just knows it", she smiled brightly. Wendy smiled and felt a bit better. All her friends at the guild will work together to find a solution.

Juvia gently places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but Wendy felt a little sting.

"Au! What's that?!" Wendy said nervously looking at her.

Juvia looked shocked; "Juvia is so sorry! That must have been her fingernail. Juvia didn't have time to cut them."

Wendy started to feel a bit dizzy. "Could it be…" She opened the door and walked into the main guild hall. Her limbs were starting to feel tired.

"Wendy-san? Are you ok?" Juvia asked, walking behind her. She started moving around a bit, but found it difficult to stand up straight. The guild members start rushing towards her.

"Wendy? Maybe you need to sit down for a bit?", Cana said, dropping her barrel of alcohol as she rushed towards her.

"Wendy-San?" "Are you ok?" "Go sit down, please!" "Wendy?"

She couldn't make out who the voices belong to anymore. The room was hazy and she finally gave into her tiredness. Her legs unable to act any more as she fell to the ground.

* * *

_**To be continue:**_

**_Please review :) :) :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Everyone.. **_

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. (o_O)(o_O)(*o*)(*0*)**_

_**Please enjoy Chapter 4**_

_**A cooperation of Jescya and BrigitteoO **_

_**Please note we do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Gray enters the main wall as he glances around, with wide and alarming eyes at the rowdy, extremely worrisome crowd.

"What's going on?", he lets out, but didn't wait for any response as he saw Cana lift up the body from the floor. He could see the pinkish color disappearing from her skin because of the lack of oxygen, as her head rolled around in Cana's arms towards his direction. Gray took a few steps backwards as he covers his mouth from uttering any screams, he could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"Her eyes are still open", said Juvia as she slowly moves pass Gray in order to close Wendy's eyes.

"What happen to Wendy?", He asked while pulling on Juvia shoulder.

"Gray-sama, are you feeling better?", Juvia asked.

"Don't worry about me.", He quickly said.

"Oh. Wendy just fainted nobody knows why.", Juvia said as she walks towards the bar.

Gray stood in surprise not sure how to react. Juvia face was quite calm and composed almost expressionless while everyone else is in panic. He knew he had to confront her, but with no evidence, he had no right to accuse her for her strange behavior or for the weird dreams he's been having.

'Am I the only one that thinks Juvia is acting strange?', he thought as he heads towards her in order to question her about her behavior, if possible he would like to figure out the meaning behind the weird dreams.

* * *

"Lucy did you find anything yet", Levy asked as she enters the guild's library.

"No, not yet. Where is Freed", Lucy asks while searching for him behind Levy.

"He's in the infirmary, trying to rewrite the rune riddle.", Levy said as she places herself down next to Lucy.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, What if his runes has no effect on Laxus but might affect Mirajane", Lucy lets out with a concern expression.

"That might be true, since Mira is somehow connected to Laxus riddle, I will inform Freed", Levy said as she quickly rushes out the door.

"My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick, fat, I am slow. I will rid your darkness moments", Lucy muttered under her breath.

She repeated Laxus riddle to herself trying to figure out what it might mean. A red glow suddenly appears on her cheeks as she yelled, "Yes, I think I know."

* * *

Cana had carried Wendy into the infirmary and lay her down on a bed. Freed looked up and stared at Cana sitting down next to Wendy.

"Wendy too?", Freed asked painfully and Cana nodded.

"Any luck with Laxus?", She asked, but Freed looked down.

"I can't rewrite anything or it will instantly kill him. But I did take a closer look at the runes. They're all connected in the runes. One wrong step and it could take them all. The runes were originally put on Laxus, but it seems like everyone who gets a bit of the poison has the same fate immediately", said Freed as he covers Laxus cold body with a blanket.

"Find out if there any runes written on Wendy body, maybe she insomnia because Levy told me that she hasn't been sleeping properly lately", said Freed.

Cana quickly gets up and starts examining Wendy body, she could not find anything that indicates that Wendy has been poisoned, yet she can't hear her heartbeat. She finally yells out in annoyance as she sits down beside the bed again. Her hands folded covering her face as she tries to calm herself down.

She sighed as she looks up to the pink less color cheeks and pale skin, her eyes scanning the lifeless body only the color of her hair bearing life. Cana slowly brushes Wendy hair out of her face, her warm hand shivering as it touches the cold skin, she notices something written on Wendy's forehead.

"I found the rune", Cana anxiously said.

"What does it say", Freed asked as he makes his way to Wendy bed.

"Only the last person that touched can bring me back to life, yet touching they will suffer the same demise", Cana said in confusion. She didn't understand what the rune meant because she been touching Wendy the whole time and nothing happen to her.

"I don't understand what the rune means", Cana lets out as she looks up to Freed in confusion.

"First of all remove your hand from her.", Freed said while pushing Cana away.

"This is interesting.", said Freed as he taps his finger on his lip.

"We should let everyone in the guild touch her, once she wakes up, we might find out who the culprit is.", said Freed as he examines Wendy's forehead.

"Not a bad idea.", said Cana as she heads out of the infirmary.

* * *

Gajeel enters the guild with Porlyusica walking behind him. He was in no good mood since he had to walk half the forest to find her.

He noticed the guild weird behavior and rushed to the infirmary. It was a bit crowded with not just Freed and Cana there anymore, but also; Gray, Natsu and Lisanna.

"What are you humans all doing here?", Porlyusica screamed. "Go away!"

"No, we need all members to touch Wendy to wake her up." Freed informed her.

Porlyusica looked at him with a straight face and said, "That's ridiculously stupid."

Natsu growled and walked towards Wendy's bed. "We need to try something! Since, Gajeel finding you turned out to be worthless."

"Shut it! All you have been doing is standing around. Since you can't use the brains you don't have!" Gajeel shouted as he ran towards Natsu. "And now, I'm also touching Wendy to help her wake up."

"You weren't even around when she was poisoned!", Natsu yelled back. "I will touch her and let her wake up!"

"Not if I'm first!", Gajeel yelled.

"They completely forgot what the reason behind this is." said Cana as the sweat drips from her face.

Their hands went down really fast as the both touched a piece of her arm that was sticking out of the bed sheets. Their hands froze when they made contact with Wendy's small soft arm.

The infirmary door opened again and Lucy walked in. "Hey guys! I think I… Natsu?" She stood and looked at them.

As the color was disappearing from his face. She looked at Gajeel who also seemed to get paler by the second. "Gajeel?", Lucy said softly and stepped forward.

Natsu fell to the ground and Gajeel wobble on his feet. Lucy ran towards Natsu and held him up.

Gray stepped forward and supported Gajeel. "What's happening?!" Lucy screamed.

"This smell…" Gajeel said softly as he couldn't fight it anymore. His surroundings turning black.

Gray almost couldn't hold the weight of the dragon slayer as Freed stepped forward and helped Gray lay Gajeel on a bed.

"Idiots." Porlyusica said.

"Don't say that!", Cana yelled at her. "They were just trying to help."

Porlyusica looked at her with a disappointed look. In her eyes they were all reckless idiots. They could have just waited for her help.

"Did you find out anything about the poison?", Freed asked as they had positioned Gajeel in the bed next to Wendy.

"Zemloc Poison, death comes in form of paralyzing the victim. The mind is wide awake, but the body doesn't respond and eventually the respiratory system shuts down. But because Laxus is a lighting dragon his able to discharge electrical wave to his heart to keep him alive, that the only reason you can faintly hear his heartbeat now and then. According to my research Laxus has less than 10 days left if he keeps on sending electrical waves to his heart the damage will be beyond repair. The rune also has a time limit on it, but we not sure how long. I estimate less than 20 days counting down from the day Laxus has been poisoned." Porlyusica said seriously.

"I have the antidote, but it's no use if the rune has not been solved. In the meantime, I will check on Mira and Wendy condition", she lets out as she heads towards Mirajane's bed.

"Everyone that's still breathing please leave", Porlyusica shouted.

"Lucy did you solve Laxus riddle?", Levy asked as they exist the infirmary.

"What happen to Natsu and Gajeel?", Lucy asked with teary eyes.

"When they touched Wendy, they got poison too.", said Levy as she starts rubbing Lucy back trying to comfort her.

"How's that's even possible? I thought you can only get poisoned if you come in contact with the culprit", said Lucy in shock yet a sad expression glowing on her cheeks.

"Well, I thought so too, but Wendy had a different rune on her forehead", said Levy as she leads Lucy towards the bar, placing her shaking body down on the chair.

"The rune stated, only the last person that touched, can bring me back to life, yet touching they will suffer the same demise.", Levy lets out as she hands Lucy a glass of water.

"I understand what it means.", said Lucy as she gulps down the icy water.

"What?", asked Levy, curious to hear her answer.

"It entailed, only those who possess something in common will meet the same demise", said Lucy, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"They both dragon slayers, just like Wendy, that's why no-one else who touch her was poison", said Levy as she firmly grips Lucy hand, thanking her for solving the riddle.

* * *

Gray approaches Juvia that's sitting at the bar, she didn't make any motion from the place he last saw her.

"The guild is in complete chaos, yet master is not around.", said Gray as he places himself down next to her.

Juvia gives off a small grin as she continues to slip away on her orange juice. Gray never felt so uncomfortable around her before, her behavior is slightly suspicious yet he had no cogent evidence. All he knew was that he badly wants to figure out what this overwhelming unsettling feeling was, he gets every time he is around her.

"18 days.", he softly muttered under his breath.

"Gray-sama, what was that.", Juvia lets out in shock.

"Huh, what?", ask Gray.

"Gray-sama mention something about 18 days.", Juvia lets out, curiously staring at him.

Gray didn't say a thing, yet stared at her straining to notice something off. Juvia was very uncomfortable about it, but he couldn't tell if there was anything different.

She was a bit shocked as he paid attention to her. But she lacked the cute blush.

"Juvia?", He started and he looked at her seriously. "Do you know anything?"

Juvia's eyes were wide and she appeared like she was about the cry. "How could Juvia know anything and not tell the guild?" she stated gently.

Gray could hear the panic in her voice. And he felt guilty for making her feel like that. Why did he feel like she was suspicious at any rate? She had always believe in him, why couldn't he?

Why couldn't he believe she was just stressed about their guild mates fate? He knew he was.

"I'm sorry.", Gray said as he stood up. Maybe he just needed a good night sleep. His chest felt heavy as he walked out of the guild. He was no use the help anyway.

* * *

_**To be continue:**_

**_Please review .. 0_o 0_o  
_**

**_Will Gray finally figure out the truth behind his wired dreams? Stay tune (*0*) (*0*)_**

**_Happy Valentine's day Everyone - "Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction."_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Everyone **_

_**Please enjoy - A cooperation of jescya and BrigitteoO...**_

_** Please note we do not own Fairy Tail...**_

_** Chapter 5 : Please review :) ...** _

* * *

He couldn't simply be dreaming night after night about Juvia. He slammed his arms back on the mattress and signed. He still felt so exhausted, but the day had already started again. He slowly stood up and walked away from his bed into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped right under.

The ice cold water helped him focus and made him fully wake up. His head was resting on the wall as he thought about his dreams that night. He couldn't even call them dreams anymore. They were more like horrors. He started to think his own mind was fooling him. Juvia was there, in the guild, save. Only when he was asleep, he couldn't envision her as her normal selves. She screamed, bleeding, fighting to get out. Away from where she was. He turned off the shower and stood still for a few minutes. 'If only he could obtain a full night's rest', he thought.

He dried his wet body and walked back into his room to get dressed. After he assured himself he was fully dressed, Gray walked to the guild. His mind still on the blue haired girl that haunted his dreams.

He looked up and already saw the side of the guild. He stood still as he watched someone walking towards the window. He quickly hides behind a rubbish bin out of force of habit. He saw Freed and Lucy in the infirmary. Freed did not seem to pay attention to her, but to the runes surrounding Laxus. He seemed really focused, carefully not to have any clues slip through his fingers.

But Lucy seems a bit off. Besides her usual small clothes she was wearing a shiny antique silver, red rose heart shape locket dangled on the delicate chain, The front of the necklace featuring a beautiful polished red rose, as the intertwined of flower patterns engraving almost camouflaging the initials on the back. Gray looked at her walking towards Freed. She put her hand along his neck, he shocked and seemed terrified at her.

The runes around Laxus disappeared and Freed froze. He saw Lucy smile sweetly and walked backwards. Freed started to shake and Gray looked terrified as he fell backwards. Lucy? Was she the one behind all the attacks. Behind all his friends poisoned and slowly dying. Why did she do this? She was part of them. She was a Fairy Tail mage! How could she do such a terrible thing?! Gray stepped a few steps back only to rush inside the guild. He slammed the door open on his way to the infirmary. But nobody seemed to notice him.

The guild was in screams. Everyone surrounded. Panicking thoughts were heard around the beer hall. Gray was confused. Did people already noticed Freed was the next victim. He pushed a few members away to see Levy holding up the unconscious body of Lucy while breathless Freed was still lying face down on the floor.

Gray was confused to why Lucy was also unconscious as he had just witness Lucy taking out Freed. He finally thought that he worked out the secret of who the perpetrator is but now that Lucy is also poison makes things so much more complicated. Seven members of the guild have been poisoned yet no-one has found the perpetrator or the understanding behind why the guild is being assaulted. "It must be an inside job.", Gray thought as he starts scanning the room for anyone that looks suspicious yet Juvia is nowhere to be seen making him feel uneasy as he runs towards the door to search for her

* * *

Gray looked everywhere in the guild for Juvia but couldn't find her, he's been to fairy hill as well, but Erza said that Juvia left before dawn.

'Where can she possibly be', thought Gray as he made his way back to the guild, a few blocks before reaching the guild, he saw a body lying in an alley, he quickly makes his way towards it.

"Juvia, wake up.", he softly said as he tries waking her up by shaking her on her shoulder, yet she didn't respond. "Juvia!", he shouted as he shook her harder but no respond. He quickly moved his head onto her chest, but he couldn't hear her heartbeat, His mouth slightly drops open, the color draining from his face as he stares wide-eyed at the unmoving figure in front of him.

His chest heaving and his almost inhuman sobs coming forth, the tears lasted, but seconds when he caught her slowly opening her eyes. "Gray-sama", she softly whispered before passing out again, by hearing his name, his tears halted as he quickly raises her up, rushing towards the guild.

He didn't even look at the guild members looking up and the worrying yells. Gray was running, pushing away everybody in his way. He kicked open the door of the infirmary and Porlyusica looked irritated at him, but when she saw the unconscious Juvia in his arms she immediately turned towards her.

Gray carefully lays her down on the last infirmary bed. Porlyusica only looked at her for a few minutes and then turned to the worried Gray.

"She's just exhausted and her magic is low. She isn't poisoned, but she has to rest. Have her sleep for now." Porlyusica said as she exited the room.

Gray sat next to her bed. Looking at her sleeping figure he felt his own eyelids getting heavier. He almost fell asleep until he saw a red heart shaped locket on her neck. 'Didn't he see the locket somewhere before?', he thought to himself.

"Gray-sama?", Juvia said softly as she wakened up. Gray smiled at her and stated, "Go back to sleep, you had me worried."

"Sorry", She started carefully, "Juvia was just so worried, she couldn't sleep the last few nights."

"Don't worry, get some rest", said Gray as he puts her on the arm, yet his eyes are fixed on the heart shape locket around her neck.

"Good idea, Gray-sama", she quickly lets out as she turns her back towards him, folding her hands tightly around the heart shape locket.

'Juvia you are being too reckless plus causing your own power to drain,will only make them suspicious. I will have to plan my next attack more careful if I don't want anyone to let on that I'm the culprit.', Juvia thought as she slowly turns around thanking Gray for helping her .

"Lets she get some sleep", said Porlysica as she comes back into the room.

Gray isn't taking note of what Porlysica is saying as he proceeds to stare at Juvia back, recalling the scene of Juvia unmoving figures on the ground, he had never experienced so much complete hopelessness before, every bit of his body ceases to obey him, his tears rolling without his consent, his breaths short and shallow, the dark emotions of losing her made his exquisite world seem so boring and dull. He never knew she meant so much to him and for some reason making him even more afraid of leaving her side.

"hey are you listening, I said you can leave now", said Porlysica as she knocks Gray on the head, pulling him towards the door by his arm.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave, right now", Gray tried to protest, but Porlysica quickly slammed the door shut in his face without caring what he had to say.

"16 days this beat will fade", whispered Juvia as she shuts her eyes, gripping the heart shape locket tightly. ...

* * *

**_To be continue..._**

**_ Please review.. :) :)_**


End file.
